A Revisit to New York
Story It begins with a slow black screen fading to the screen. It shows a zoom-in toward the New York City. It shows the busy streets with lots of driving cars and walking people, In the crowds of people, It shows Ben and Thadd, Thadd now wearing a purple version of Ben's hoodie. Thadd: Why are we here again? Ben: Well, we're going to check out the arcade. Thadd: The arcade? So, we came all the way here to play some cheesy games? Ben: You'll see. I went here as a kid. It jump-cuts to them heading into the arcade, It's noticed that Thadd is wearing a fingerless glove on his right hand, covering the Hydraimitrix. They look around, seeing the familiar machines, the people there look older. Thadd: Seriously? Ben: We're not here to play games. There's a abandoned bank across here. Rook told the bank has been untouched for decades. So, we came here to see if it's still full of money. Thadd: Why are we in the arcade? Ben: Shortcut. Strange one, however. Thadd suddenly bumps into a teenager dark-haired girl, wearing a dark-gray and orange clothes. Thadd: Hey! Watch It! Teen Girl: Whatever. She walks past, Thadd doesn't bother to look back. Ben: There's alot people here like that. Don't worry. Come on. The sounds of shouting is suddenly heard, a minute later. Thadd: What is that? Thadd suddenly begins turning and speed-walking around, He looks down an aisle of shut-down arcade machines, seeing the same girl with a group of older teens. Teen #1: No-one bumps into me and just says Whatever! Who do you think you are?! Teen #3: Get her! Ben shows up, What are you doing? Thadd: I need to help her! Ben: I thought you- Thadd: I know that! Thadd pulls off his fingerless glove and presses down on the Hydraimitrix's faceplate, He stops on a random alien and the dial shoots up. Ben: This isn't apart of our job! We can't get off track! Thadd turns to Ben, and says, I'm the new guy. I need to do this. Ben frowns as Thadd turns back to the Hydraimitrix and slaps down on the dial, His Hydraimitrix turns into a gas spout as his body is slowly covered in purple skin, black patches, and gas spouts. His head flattens as a gas-mask with the Hydraimitrix symbol appears on his face, transforming into Gutrot. Thadd-Gutrot: Go on ahead, Ben! I'll catch up! Thadd-Gutrot rushes toward the group of bullies. Teen #2: You got anything to say for yourself?! Thadd-Gutrot: Yeah. The teenagers turn to Thadd-Gutrot, One of them starts laughing Teen #3: What kind of stupid cosplaying outfit is that? Teen #2: Well, what do you got to say for yourself and your girlfrienddd? The teens start laughing again. Thadd-Gutrot: Better open a window. Teen #2: Huh? A purple gas suddenly projects out of Thadd-Gutrot's spouts, The teenagers start crying uncontrollably, rubbing and covering their eyes. Teen #1: My eyes! Teen #3: Let's get out of here! The 3 teenagers begin running away, leaving the girl. The gas slowly clears up. Thadd helps up the girl Thadd-Gutrot: Sorry for that. You okay? Girl: I'm fine. Thadd-Gutrot: Wait, you're not affected? That was Sulphur Dioxide! Girl: Uhm... I covered my face... Sorry for that earlier... Girl: Anyways, my name's Alexandra. Alex for short. Thanks for helping me, uhm... The Hydraimitrix begins flickering and beginning to time-out. Thadd-Gutrot: Uhmm- Alexandra: Wait, what is that- The Hydraimitrix times out, a purple light explodes outwards. Thadd: Ah, shoot. Can't this thing last longer? Alexandra: What is that thing? Thadd: It's a... device... that I... got from... my dad. Yeah, my dad. Alexandra: Hm, alright. Hey, since you helped me out, do you want to visit my hangout? Thadd: I guess so. Alexandra: Come on. Thadd, regretting that he should of just ditched Alex when he got the chance, follows Alexandra, the screen fades to black as it comes back to them in an abandoned location. Thadd: Where are we? Alexandra: It's an old abandoned bank I found on the side of town. I heard there's some cash left in the vault. Alex turns and suddenly stops Thadd Thadd: What are you doing? Alex: This is MY hang-out. You're not allowed in here on one contidion. Thadd: Fine, what is it? Alex holds out her hand and says, Partners. Thadd: Are-are you serious? Alex: Yup. Thadd looks at her hand, grabs it, and shakes it. Thadd: Partners. Thadd: But still..! We can't be here! Alexandra: Yeah, we can. Who's stopping us? Alex grabs the vault's handle and twists it with ease, The rusty door opens slowly, large bags are scrambled everywhere on the floor, old copper coins are visible on the floor aswell. Thadd: How did you do that? The door must be 200 pounds! Alex: It was... really light... Aged maybe. Alex: It doesn't matter, We hit the jackpot! Thadd: Wait, We can't take that! It isn't ours! Alex grabs a few bags and turns back. Thadd: Stop! We're going to get in trouble! The very faint sound of police sirens are heard Alex: Let's go! Alex begins heading toward the exit, Thadd suddenly shoves her, knocking her over, She drops the bags Alex: Idiot! Look what you did! Thadd: I don't care! You can't do this! Alex gets up, and grabs the rest of the spilled bags. Alex: Whatever! Some partner you are! Alex turns and suddenly bashes through the giant rusty steel wall, The wall collapsing. Thadd: Get back here! Thadd presses down on the Hydraimitrix dial and lands on a bug-like alien, He quickly slaps down on the dial. His body begins turning short and stubby, His forearms and lower-legs thicken. His lower-jaw grows larger and a horn bursts out of his head. His skin begins covering in black and blue armor. His eyes turn beady and purple, transforming into Eatle. Thadd-Eatle begins running off Alex, running into Ben. Ben: Where have you been? Thadd-Eatle: Where have YOU been? Ben: I got caught up with Liam again! Why are you, Eatle? Thadd-Eatle: That girl, Alex, tricked me! She stole some money and ran off! Ben: Where is she? Thadd-Eatle: She must be heading for the arcade, again! There's no way we can catch up! Ben: Yes, we can. All I got to do is bring back an old favorite! Ben presses down on the faceplate and slaps down on a random alien, He slaps down on the dial. His skin turns blue and black. Spikes pop out of his elbows and calves. A mask appears on his eyes. A belt appears on his waist and a small cat-like tail appears out of his rear. The Omnitrix symbol appears on his chest. Ben-Fasttrack: FASTTRACK! Thadd-Eatle: Why are you shouting his name? Ben-Fasttrack: Not important. Let's go! Ben-Fasttrack and Thadd-Eatle begins running toward the arcade, The police sirens are slightly louder. It jump-cuts to the arcade machine, Alex grabs a hold of a arcade machine and rips it open, Tons of coins spill out. Thadd-Eatle: Stop! Alex turns, What are you going to do about?!. Thadd charges at Alex and tackles her. He pulls her up, grabbing her shoulders. Thadd's symbol begins beeping, Rook's voice comes on, Mr. Keeper, we've heard you need help, where is your current lo-lo-'' Alex suddenly grabs ahold of one of Thadd's arms, Electricity begins crackling as the call is interrupted. Alex suddenly reels back and punches Thadd with extreme force, He smashes through the wall and collapses. Thadd-Eatle: Nngh... Damnit-... The Hydraimitrix times out. Thadd: Noo! Alex suddenly grabs the back of Thadd's head, lifts him up, and turns him around. Her body is half mutated with Chomapak DNA. Thadd's face is bruised and bleeding, along with a black eye. Alex reels her arm back, her hand in a fist. Her eyes begin to surge and glow and lower jaw hangs open. Thadd begins flailing. Thadd: N-Noo-... NO! A dark-blue blur blasts past Alex, hitting her in the back. She drops Thadd and collapses. A giant scar on her upper-back visible. Ben appears and grabs ahold of Thadd. Ben-Fasttrack: Rook's coming. Let's go. The other plumbers will take care of Alex. Ben begins helping Thadd away, as the Omnitrix times out. It jump-cuts to the Proto-TRUK taking off, It cuts to the inside, Thadd having bandages around his face and head. Everyone is silent. Thadd: Who... who was she? Rook: Must be an Osmosian. Thadd: What? The Proto-TRUK suddenly shakes as a boom is heard. Ben: What was that? The boom is heard again. Rook: Ben, something is being detected on the back of the- The twisting and breaking of steel is heard, Thadd turns to see the back of the TRUK's steel wall beginning to cave in. Alex, still with Eatle's powers burst through. Once she enters, Her power wears out as her Chomapak parts vanish in smoke. Alexandra: What? NO! Ben: Hah! Thadd suddenly stands up and presses down on the Hydraimitrix faceplate. Ben: What are you doing? Thadd: Going to take her to town. Need something that can fly. The dial shoots up, his body covers in teal crystals. His face still has injuries. Thadd-Diamondhead: Diamondhead?! What? Ben: It isn't accurate. Alex suddenly grabs Diamondhead and begins absorbing the Petrosapien DNA. Her body mass grows as teal crystals appears on her body Thadd-Diamondhead: GET OFF ME! Thadd and Alex begins spilling as they suddenly fall out of the Proto-TRUK. Ben: THADD! Ben quickly presses down on the faceplate and lands on Jetray's icon. He jumps as he slaps on the dial. Ben notices he isn't flying and opens his eyes. Ben-Fourarms: Four-Arms? Seriously?! Ben spots Thadd and Alex fighting in mid-air. Thadd looks down, seeing them falling toward the abandoned bank. Alex: This is it, idiot. Got anything to say for yourself? Thadd-Diamondhead: Yeah. Deposit or Withdraw? Alex: What? Suddenly, Thadd slaps the Hydraimitrix symbol and shouts, ''Go! Astrodactyl!. Instead of Astrodactyl, Thadd turns into Big Chill. Thadd-BigChill: Big Chill? Sweet! Thadd begins flying upwards and grabs Ben. Alex falls and smashes into the abandoned bank, destroying it. Thadd and Ben land on the ground, The Omnitrix and Hydraimitrix times out. Thadd's facial injuries are gone suddenly. Alexandra exits the rubble, her petrosapien body cracks and crumbles off, her power gone. Alexandra: NOOO! THADDD, I'M GOING TO PAINT YOU ACROSS THE-! Alexandra gets up and suddenly begins running toward Thadd and Ben. She's suddenly caught in a glowing orange net. Rook appears behind her. Ben: Rook! Alexandra stands up as a Plumber weapon are pointed to her. She looks up at a Picciss Volann plumber. Patelliday: Well, well, well. We got a washed-up osmosian. Pate grabs Alex and begins pulling her away. Pate: I got a nice cell for you. Alex turns and shouts at Thadd. Alexandra: THIS ISN'T OVER, THADD! YOU WILL MEET YOUR JUDGEMENT DAY! DO YOU HEAR ME?! It cuts back to Thadd and Ben Ben: What have you learned? Thadd: Don't get off track... Ben: Yes. But you took care of a villian. So you're off the hook. Thadd: Heh... Ben: Let's go. Our mission is done. Thadd and Ben begin walking away, the screen fades to black. It jump-cuts to the abandond factory a few episodes ago. It shows someone working on an Omnitrix-shaped device. Someone enters the room. ???: Is it done? ??? #2: Of course, Henrick. Henrick: Excellent. He walks in the brief sunlight, His head is extremely off, His head is that of a humanoid shiba inu. His eyes are stern and slightly bloodshot, His eyes red-violet. He has a jagged healed stitch line on his neck, seperating the golden fur and skin. Henrick: Give it. The person turns and hands the device, The person's hand metal, He's holding a metal dull golden Omnitrix, the device a fusion of OV Ultimatrix and the original AF Omnitrix. He slips it on his left hand. The yellow hologram pops up but with a error sign. Henrick: There's no DNA. Soon, there will be. Get the sample to test it. The figure holds up a small piece of Polymorph goop. The Omnitrix flashes yellow and speaks in a deep robotic voice, DNA Collected. The hologram pops up, revealing a yellow Goop hologram icon. The dial shoots up. Henrick raises his hand and slaps down on it. The screen erupts in glowing dark-yellow light and transforms black as the transformation noise is heard. It slowly fades to black. End. Major Events * Thadd and Ben go on a mission. * Thadd meets Alex. * Thadd and Alex team up, but break apart quickly. * Fasttrack makes his Omniverse-ish debut. * Alex is revealed to be an Osmosian. * Alex mutates into 2 different aliens. * Alex is defeated. * Henrick's face is revealed. * Henrick gets his own Omnitrix and gets a Polymorph sample. * It's presumed that Petrosapiens can heal injuries from the user. Aliens Used: * Gutrot (Thadd) * Eatle (Thadd, 3/4 of Alex Mutant #1) * Fasttrack (Ben) * Diamondhead (Thadd, accidental, intended alien was a flying alien, half of Alex Mutant #2) * Fourarms (Ben, accidental, intended alien was Jetray) * Big Chill (Thadd, accidental, intended alien was Astrodactyl) * Hen-Goop (off-screen) Trivia * This episode originally had a deleted scene, when Gutrot saves Alex, he originally runs away to hide and would continue hiding the Hydraimitrix from Alex. * This is the second episode where wounds are shown, the first the end of A New Hero is Born: Part 3. * This episode is based off the canon episode, Kevin 11. * Originally, Ben-Nanomech or Ben-Jury Rigg was going to be in the episode, but was replaced with Fourarms. * Like Ben's broken arm, Thadd's Diamondhead's facial injuries are still there. Category:Episodes Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade